Ascent
by bexst
Summary: Two Master benders train together while pursuing the strange awareness between them. Ascent takes place twelve years after Ozai's defeat and is a series of 100-word moments about our favourite Fire Lord and Waterbending Master. [Zutara]
1. Ready

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I have no clue where these drabbles are going. It will be a slow ascent (haha) for Katara and Zuko. Also want to remind everyone that these moments take place 12 years after the Gaang's defeat of Firelord Ozai, which means Zuko and Katara are in their late twenties. I love any kind of feedback/suggestion/concern/emotional rant, so please review. :)

* * *

 **Ready**

* * *

Eyes lock. A tendril of water ready at her hip. Fire cradled in the palm of his upraised hand. Every muscle braced and waiting for the attack—motionless.

The Firelord's head tilts down slightly, looking up at her through dark lashes—his face expressionless and gaze intent on the woman in front of him.

Eyelids lower fractionally over azure eyes. Chin raising. One slender finger raises from her loose fist and then slowly retracts.

The corner of his mouth lifts into a smirk. Her eyes flash in amusement.

No nod, no adjustments. Both masters are ready.

 _Challenge accepted_.


	2. Finery

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: These chapters will be circling back and forth through time _and_ the many training sessions between Zuko and Katara.

* * *

 **Finery**

* * *

"Sorry about your robe."

Zuko tosses aside the ripped garment and smooths down the front of his thinner silk shirt.

"But, really Zuko…" Katara sighs, hands on hips. "Who wears this royal finery nonsense while training? It slowed you down and made it easier for me to hit you."

He raises a brow and glances at her while wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"Don't you have something lighter? How do you usually train? Don't tell me you train like that," She gestures at his sodden robe.

"Not usually, no."

"How then?"

"Usually I don't wear a shirt at all."


	3. Offence

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I like a quick thinking Katara. ;)

* * *

 **Offence**

* * *

The burst of flame evaporates the volley of water. Another stream targets his spread feet, but he kicks away the incoming attack with a vault of fire. Swiftly, two more water shafts careen towards his upper body. His arms strain outwards to block the attack, but he fends off the onslaught with two perfectly aimed fire blasts.

The barrage halts for a moment. Zuko exhales slowly and then eyes the waterbender. "You call that an offence? Not very creative."

Zuko will later curse his goading. But now, as he falls backwards, all he can think is: _Ice? In the summer?_


	4. Miscalculation

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: I love innuendos, but I prefer the sneaky, subtle kind. I'm experimenting with them in my writing, so I apologize if some of the characters's actions don't make sense right away. (In the previous chapter, Katara bended the excess run-off water below Zuko's feet into ice. He didn't notice. Hence his surprise as he falls backwards.) Thank you for the reviews! Wish there was some sort of reply feature...

* * *

 **Miscalculation**

* * *

"Maybe I should apologize about your clothing?"

Blue eyes purposely avoid the cross-armed man, while tan hands carefully remove the charred edges of her sleeve.

"Not that long ago, I remember being told that such attire makes one susceptible to an attacker," Zuko drawls. "I've since avoided that problem all together."

Cloth rips and narrowing eyes whip up towards the shirtless firebender. Beads of sweat dot his bare shoulders and pale chest. Katara considers the bodily fluids for a moment before flicking her wrist.

A thin, barely perceptible razor of water hovers underneath his clenched jaw.

"A small miscalculation, Zuko."


	5. Faint

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Some awareness and appreciation for yah.

* * *

 **Faint**

* * *

She feels the crackling heat of the lightning from her place behind the pillar. She watches as he slowly guides the electric current—the fine hair on her arms rising in apprehension. It's a faint reminder of the intensity she felt during the battle between Azula and Zuko so many years ago…

He does not use this skill during their sessions. She assumes why—even if he has avoided the topic altogether.

Yet Katara feels anticipation grow in the pit of her stomach while observing his coiling movements.

She turns to walk back to her chamber, smothering the adrenaline rush.


	6. Sunrise

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Thank you for the favorites and reviews!

* * *

 **Sunrise**

* * *

Once the lightning cracks against the stone target, the charge that was building throughout Zuko's chest is snuffed out. His body notes the sudden absence. He has trained himself to control the surge of frayed nerves that comes after using lightning, but years will pass before he can claim complete mastery.

Gradually, he shifts from the offensive position into a neutral stance. The yard is quiet and still during sunrise. The sun's warmth stretches across his shoulders. Palace staff know not to interrupt him, but his officials will be waiting. Exhaling, he glances at the pillars along the court yard.


	7. Sunset

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Katara got skillz

* * *

 **Sunset**

* * *

The last beam of sunlight hangs across the horizon. Katara waits, flexing her fingers while she sits on the steps lining one side of the yard.

In a few days, she will travel back to the Southern Water Tribe. The regrowth of her developing nation means that she cannot be gone for more than two weeks at a time. But Zuko knows this. It's all part of their verbal agreement.

The sun's lingering glow fades into the night sky. She rises.

Zuko's yard is groomed to perfection, with no plant life in sight. Katara grins.

 _Water can be found anywhere._


	8. Wait

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Seems Zuko can be patient. But can we...?

* * *

 **Wait**

* * *

He was heading towards his chamber after a long day of negotiating treaties, hearing public demands, and reviewing new documents; tedious and detail-oriented work that takes hours.

He had no opportunity to train. So he tells himself it's his restlessness and a desire for fresh air that has him veering towards the yard.

She's standing in the center, looking up at the moon. The shine on the stone surrounding her feet alerts him that she was recently waterbending.

Before leaving, he notes that she's not wearing her water pouch.

Katara has yet to request a night session.

He can wait.


	9. Complementary

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: Y so sad, Zuzu?

* * *

 **Complementary**

* * *

"You sure you can't come to the Southern Water Tribe?"

A week ago, Zuko would have assumed the question was an unbalancing tactic. Especially since she asks him this while swiping a water whip at his bare feet. He sidesteps it and mirrors her attack with a fire bullet. She dodges the blaze.

Their bouts are addictive. Each wanting personal improvement, yet both surprised by their complementary bending.

 _A good match_ , Zuko thinks.

A week without training together will be hard. But she'll return and they'll continue.

"Not now," Zuko answers, hoping his dry tone masks the disappointment he feels.


	10. Rare

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

Author's Note: As much as I love an undaunted, sophisticated older Zuko, let's be real 'kay?

* * *

 **Rare**

* * *

"I guess, uh…I'll see you in two weeks."

Katara looks up, watching Zuko polish his broad swords. By appearances, the man sitting on the stone ledge embodies royalty. The straight back, the regal neck. His entire profile— from the charismatic arch in his brow to the carefully angled jaw—radiates importance.

Over the years, she witnessed his hot temper simmer into a more intimidating cool reproach that commands an unfailing respect from his people _and_ his friends.

But an awkward teenage Zuko still lurks inside the formidable Fire Lord—surfacing in rare moments.

Squashing a smile, Katara bows in farewell.


	11. Flickering

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Flickering**

* * *

Ever since stepping off the boat and hearing the familiar crunch of Southern snow, Katara has been surrounded by Water Tribe officials and her brother's architects. Most had questions about legislation—all had arms full of scrolls needing approval.

It's evening by the time she enters her chamber. On the desk, a candle draws her attention to a pile of documents. Leafing through them, she pockets one parchment with a recognizable scrawl. She wonders when it arrived, how long it's been waiting, if he even remembered she was away.

She stares at the candle's flickering flame before opening the letter.


	12. Blur

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Blur**

* * *

"It seems you require some calming tea, Lord Zuko."

"That boy—I mean, the Avatar," Zuko mumbles, rubbing his forehead. "He has so much energy, Uncle. He chatters like a monkeyparrot! I can barely get a word in."

"It's part of his charm. I've had wittiest, and swiftest, conversations with that man."

 _Man_ , _not boy_ , Zuko reminds himself. Aang's animated personality tends to blur past with present, recalling memories of an elusive little boy.

Sipping the tea cup, he recognizes the floral scent of his Uncle's post-training brew.

 _Strange_ , he reflects, _that the Avatar did not ask after Katara._


	13. Slowly

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Slowly**

* * *

With eyes sweeping loftily over the growing village, she considers the structures and nods. A fragile and prolonged stage, but a necessary one. Slowly, the shape of the future city is starting to come together. Strong. Solid. Beautiful.

A frigid gust whips her hair and she inhales. Savoring.

* * *

Unnoticed by the hunched figure at the table, a breeze tussles the smaller pile of parchment nearest to the balcony. The taller piles remain unmoved, weighed down by golden dragons.

One last flourish and he adds a paper to the tallest pile.

He's losing light. A short exhale and the candles brighten.


	14. Scramble

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Scramble**

* * *

Zuko doesn't know how to react. Ever since the fire arch caught her off balance, she hasn't moved.

He cautiously walks over to the fallen bender and notes the blend of shock and confusion.

 _Wait. Is she…?_

Guilt surges through his chest. He's just about to help her up, but then he witnesses a ridiculously noticeable eye twitch.

It's too much.

Inside the nearest corridors, their Lord's laughter makes the servants pause.

After days of badgering him about Mai, Zuko only mentions the word "Avatar" and Katara is knocked down.

She scrambles to get up. Zuko backs away, grinning.


	15. Vague

Disclaimer: All characters belong to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Vague**

* * *

"When he was here he had so much to say about Earth Kingdom innovations and went on about whatever royal gossip Toph had managed to drudge up."

She nods, wiping the blade. He looks back at his hands resting on his knees.

"He spoke longest about the progress in the Southern Tribe."

A hum of acknowledgement and she continues cleaning his sword. Its twin lies gleaming on the stone surface between them.

"How are…things?" Zuko grimaces. Katara glances sideways, pausing, eyes tightening.

" _Things_ , Zuko?" She snorts.

He gestures vaguely and ignores the warning in her eyes.

"We're—it's fine."

"Okay."


End file.
